lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Kijana
Kijana is a young female jackal that lives in the Outlands. She is the daughter of Reirei and Goigoi, and the sister of Dogo and their brothers. Appearance Kijana is a small jackal pup, around the same size as her brother. Like him, she is a tan jackal pup with a beige underbelly, muzzle and paws. Her back, bushy tail tip, and the top of her head are black in color. A large tuft of very dark navy fur flows over her forehead. Her eyes are teal and her round nose is dark brown. Personality Much like her mother, Kijana is ruthless and devious. When she collaborates with her brother, Dogo, she is able to conjure up effective schemes with relative ease. However, in spite of this, she is also very cautious and aware of her surroundings, frequently questioning her mother on the presence of any Lion Guard members that could interfere with her own attacks. She is also a keen listener, and she is also very observant. History Babysitter Bunga Reirei's Pack are watching Muhimu's Herd from a distance. Reirei looks to her children, and tells Kijana and her brother Dogo that it's time for them to try out a technique that they have been practicing, luring a young one away from the rest of the herd to strike it down while the older jackals chase away the older zebras. At their mother's command, they follow her to the zebras. Reirei points out a young zebra to them, and Kijana races away, leaving her brother to catch up. The siblings catch up to the young zebra, named Hamu, and Kijana slips away into a nearby clump of tall grass. While her brother manages to talk the young zebra into stopping, his sister lurks ahead, waiting for the right time to pounce. Dogo continues charming Hamu, and persuades him to play 'surprise tag' with him, prompting the zebra to close his eyes. Kijana then sneaks out from the bushes, and closes in on Hamu. But before she can act, Ono alerts Hamu to the presence behind him. After realising her plan has failed, she offers Hamu a fake smile, right before Bunga tackles her and pushes her away. While her brother tries to attack Hamu, Bunga forces Kijana down, whilst urging Hamu to kick Dogo. When the zebra boots her brother away, Bunga grabs both jackal pups and lays them on the floor in triumph, with Kijana glancing sorrowfully towards the victor. Bunga drags the pups back to their mother by their ears, and thrusts them towards her. Reirei eventually leaves, and takes her family back to the Outlands. Back home, Kijana and Dogo train once more. Their mother orders them to take out a little one, but Kijana is quick to point out that there are no little ones ahead of her. Her father, Goigoi, offers to be the little one for the training session, and the pups chase him down. Kijana tackles her father to the ground, and bites his tail while her brother secures him from above. Their mother is pleased with their work and decides that it's time to return to the Pride Lands. Although Kijana questions her about the Lion Guard, Reirei assures her that she will come up with a plan, before leading them away. They approach the Watering Hole, where they learn that the youngsters are all at Hakuna Matata Falls. Leaving Goigoi to distract the Lion Guard, they leave immediately. Once there, Kijana questions her mother on Bunga's presence, and Reirei tells her that she will take care of him. The jackals then emerge from a bush, and corner Bunga's young charges. But Bunga calls for them to use "Teke", and Young Serval kicks Kijana away. Kijana and one of her older siblings then give chase to the young serval and Juhudi. Bunga cries "Teke" again, and the pair of charges kick the bush, which causes pollen to disperse, covering Kijana's eyes and obscuring her sight. She listens to the animals ahead call, but they move aside as the jackals approach, and they land in the water behind them. Once her family has been defeated, Bunga and the young animals charge into Reirei's Pack, with Young Monkey sitting on Kijana's body. Reirei is upset and, when Kion arrives, shows him what the animals did to her and her children. Kion agrees to help if they leave the Pride Lander kids, which she begrudgingly agrees to. When the kids also assert their desire for them to leave, Kijana asks her mother if it's okay for them to oblige, and they do so, turning tail and scarpering back into the Outlands. Books Babysitter Bunga (book) While her parents try to take down a herd of zebras, she and her brother Dogo separate Hamu, a baby zebra, from the rest of the herd. They try to take him down but Ono and Bunga arrive in time to stop her. Later, after they retreat to the Outlands, she trains with her father. When her mother, Reirei, believes that she is ready, they head back to the Pride Lands to strike again. They sneak into Hakuna Matata Falls, where Bunga and some kids that he is babysitting are enjoying themselves. They fail to see the jackals sneaking up on them, so Reirei's Pack are able to leap out of the bushes and surprise the children. Bunga exclaims "Teke" to them, and the kids kick with all their strength, sending the jackals away. Kijana lands in the water and, when her mother retreats, she follows her. Family *Reirei: Mother *Goigoi: Father *Dogo: Brother *Dogo's Siblings: Brothers and Sisters Enemies * Kion * Beshte * Bunga * Ono * Fuli * Muhimu *Hamu *Young Rhino *Little Monkey *Juhudi *Young Serval Trivia *Kijana is the first new character to appear in a book, then in an episode. Category:Jackals Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Dogo's Sister Category:Minor Characters Dogo's Sister Category:Mammals